The present invention is directed to a wall outlet that has been connected to a power source via a switch that is in a wall, so that it may be alternately turned on and off by the switch. However, it is often desirable to allow for the choice of having the outlet connected either to the switch or directly to the conventional power source, and also to provide other outlets in the room with the same option of being controllable by either the switch or operated via the conventional power source directly.